A New Threat
by The Wild West Pyro
Summary: The Guardians have finally defeated Pitch and welcomed some new ones. Also, Jack and Tooth love each other. But a new threat will soon appear, and it will take all the Guardian's powers to defeat him. Rated T for some adult themes, and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost flew through the air in the town of Burgess, USA.

He sent wind flying through the streets, and chucked snowballs at people to make them laugh. It was just another Sunday, and he was doing his job,

Then he saw a familiar face in the street.

" Hey Jamie!" he called.

Jamie turned, along with his gang of friends, to see the permanently 18 year old Guardian floating in the air.

" JACK!" he yelled happily.

" Happy Easter. It's a bit late." Replied Jack.

" I don't mind." Said Claude.

" Yeah. Me too! As long as I get those eggs filled with jellybeans." piped up his brother, Caleb, thinking of the delicious treats inside the eggs.

" G'day."

The kids turned around again to see the Easter Bunny hopping across the street.

" BUNNY!"

Jamie's little sister, Sophie, ran over and hugged the very cheerful bunny.

" Ah, it's good to see you again, you little ankle biter." Said Bunnymund cheerfully as he lifted her onto his back and hopped into the park.

Jack and the rest of the kids followed.

" Laid most of my eggs here, ankle biters. Try to find them all."

The kids scrambled into the bushes. In no time at all, there were the shouts of happy children finding eggs and counting them.

Bunnymund chuckled.

" It's a bit late, but at least they're having fun and enjoying my eggs."

Then Jack tapped the six foot tall mammal on the shoulder.

" Eh?"

" You seen any roses around here, Kangaroo?"

" WHAT? Oh, yeah. There's one very big one over there. Get that for Tooth. AND DON'T CALL ME KANGAROO, YOU LITTLE-"

Bunnymund turned around, but Jack had already picked the rose and was flying away.

" CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" Jack yelled as he zoomed up into the clouds.

" Bah. That little idiot. Sometimes he really gets on my nerves." muttered Bunnymund.

His mood changed as Sophie ran over to him, basket full of eggs.

" Look!" she yelled.

" That's ten of my best ones you've got. Good job, you little ankle biter." He said cheerfully, rubbing her hair.

Then he noticed a light soaring into the sky.

" Damn." He muttered, then stomped his foot, and disappeared into a hole.

Jack saw the light as well. He flew towards the North Pole as fast as he could.

When he arrived, the other Guardians were there too.

Cupid, his blonde curls somewhat intact and his white tunic covered in pink paint, nodded at him, twirling an arrow in his hand.

The Leprechaun whistled at Jack, who turned around, and grinned as he saw him waving.

The Spirit of Independence, an American Revolution patriot with a musket, bayonet and wearing, alongside his uniform, a cape with all the flags of the world knitted into it, waved then went back to conversing with his friend.

His friend happened to be a cheerful WW1 British Soldier, the Spirit of Remembrance Day, who was in full uniform, with helmet, rifle, bayonet, pack, kit, Trench Raiding Shovel, and grenade. He adjusted the bouquet of poppies on his belt and gave Jack a cheery smile and a wave.

Lady Justice was standing up, looking tall and majestic as usual. She was wearing a blue blindfold today. Her sword had been recently polished, and her scales looked like they had been busy. Her blue dress was fresh and clean as always. She could somehow see through her blindfold, though, because she turned in Jack's direction and smiled at him.

Her husband, the Grim Reaper, wearing his black trench coat, and black lumberjack shirt as usual, along with his black jeans, black leather boots and black gloves that covered his skeletal hands, waved at Jack and grinned. He was stuck in the age of 22 forever, with black emo hair that covered one eye. He carried his scythe, which had a dark bamboo handle, as well as a black military sabre, a black survival knife, a black Civilian Colt Single Action Army, a black crossbow, and a bone, which was a blunt weapon. He also carried his black backpack as usual.

Bunnymund, as usual, had a boomerang in his hand and was grumbling about his feet.

Sandman made a dreamsand image to Jack of a person saying Hello and waving.

Pitch, tied up with rope as usual, grudgingly nodded at Jack. His daughter, Miranda, black flowing hair falling down her shoulders, lace gloves pulled up to her elbows, and stroking her black cat, smiled and nodded at him.

Everyone liked Jack. Well almost. But there was one person he really cared about. And truly loved him.

" JACK!"

Jack turned around and saw his girlfriend flying towards him.

He ran over to Tooth.

" I missed you so much!"

" Me too." He muttered as he embraced her. Then he pulled her into a kiss.

They kissed for a while, Tooth admiring the feel of Jack's sparkling teeth, Jack admiring her warmth.

They pulled back. The Leprechaun whistled in a very high pitch, Bunnymund rolled his eyes, the Spirits laughed happily, The Reaper gave both a grin and a double thumbs up, Justice happily nodded her approval, Pitch facepalmed, or tried to, his daughter giggled and Cupid jumped around like a ten year old who had drunk an entire barrel of Coke.

" THAT WAS ONE OF THE BEST KISSES EVER!" he yelled, waving his hands in the air and nearly knocking over Phil, who got red paint on his fur.

" WAAAAAAAAUGH!" screamed Phil, aka Bigfoot, as Cupid rolled around on the floor laughing.

North laughed, then his face turned serious. He clapped his hands together.

" Guardians. Welcome back." he boomed, with a mouth full of chocolate chip cookies.

" Now," he continued, swallowing the cookies.

" I have summoned you all here because there has been a new threat."

As North was speaking, moonlight suddenly burst through the dome.

" What is it, Manny?" asked North as the moon sent out a single beam, which bounced across a jewelled pillar.

" Mother Nature?" guessed Remembrance.

" Please not the Groundhog, Please not the Groundhog…" prayed Bunnymund as usual.

Then the Moonbeam stopped to show a holographic image of an old man, wearing a cloak and a double breasted coat, with a hourglass, scythe, several watches and a club, with a very long beard.

" Father Time?" muttered North.

" DAD?" yelled the Grim Reaper excitedly.

" Your father?" asked Lady Justice.

" Well, at least he finally decided to become a Guardian" said Remembrance.

" At least it wasn't that stupid Groundhog." Mumbled Bunnymund.

The moon sank back behind a cloud, and light returned to the room.

" As I was saying, there is a new threat." Said North, turning around to face the Guardians gathered before him.

" Who is it now?" asked Independence, adjusting his tricorne hat.

The Man in the Moon came out again. This team the beam showed a man with a tattered cape, hands that were on fire, and a glowing head of light.

" Will of the Wisp." Whispered Lady Justice, gripping her sword.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. ALL COPYRIGHT AND CREDIT GOES TO DREAMWORKS.**

" It's him." growled the Reaper.

" And I thought we killed him…." groaned Cupid, picking himself up from the ground.

" Who is this guy?" asked Jack curiously. The other Guardians were thinking the exact same words as well.

" He is an incredibly dangerous criminal amongst our kind." replied Lady Justice.

" He was an English scientist, William Burns, in Victorian Times who dared to challenge God- the ultimate crime. He recklessly vowed to turn himself into the ultimate being, greater than God. He made a machine that would turn him into a god, but not after plundering several holy sites from all religions across the globe for the materials, leaving death and destruction. And he paid for it."

" When he tried his experiment in front of an audience in London, something went horribly wrong. Instead of becoming a being of light, his head turned into a blazing ball of light, which reduced his head to a skull. His hands burst into flames. And soon, he found he could send beams of deadly light, go as fast as light, create evil beings of light, and control fire. They said demons came and made him go crazy. They even said the Devil came out and replaced his blood with pure black evil."

" He also went completely mad. In his madness, he saw humans as evil creatures who were so sinful they needed to be destroyed. So he burned down the entire building, burning everyone in the audience alive. He made people who escaped the destruction blind. And he was killed in the fire. But he soon became a Spirit."

" Soon, he became a terrible criminal. He was responsible for many unexplained fires. He was responsible for making people disappear, by luring them to their deaths. He caused trains to crash, people to fall to their deaths, boats to get wrecked and carriages to smash into buildings. Cupid, I and Grim, who was my boyfriend at the time, went after him after he nearly killed Queen Victoria."

" He fled to the Wild West, where he caused havoc and destruction. Mines blew up, trains derailed, towns burned to the ground, volcanoes exploded, earthquakes happened, and entire wagon trains was lured to their deaths off cliffs."

" Finally we tracked him down in the 1880s. With the help of the ghosts of Billy the Kid, Buffalo Bill Cody, Davy Crockett and other famous pioneers and outlaws and lawmen, we made him disappear completely after a sword fight on a mountain during a very fierce blizzard. He fell into an icy waterfall and died."

" He was encased in a block of ice for many years. Then he broke out during World War One."

She turned to the Spirit of Remembrance, who had gone white.

" He was the one who was responsible for all those plane engine fires. He was the person who made entire trenches ablaze. He was the one who blew up tanks, blew up ships, and caused explosions."

" We finally caught him for once and for all, and, in a huge battle, he was killed trying to escape, in the Battle of Stanley, in Hong Kong, WW2. He was killed when he was caught in the crossfire between the defenders and the attackers."

" We took his body and preserved it, then, during the Apollo 11 launch, threw it into the blast off fire. I thought we'd killed him for sure."

Lady Justice finished her chilling tale and sat down in a chair.

" But he's returned now. If we don't stop him, he's going to do something really horrible. On December 21st- yes, Jack, the world won't end, the Mayan Calender will just start again- he'll try to kill all the children in the world, to stop them believing in us. Then he'll crash the Sun into the Milky Way to destroy us all. "

Jack thought of Jamie and his friends, laughing in the park. Then he tried to think of them being destroyed.

He shook his head. No. It was too horrible.

" Where is he now?" asked North.

The Reaper took out a book of maps from his bottomless backpack. He flipped the pages, than showed a map where Will of the Wisp was.

" He's supposed to be in Florida, but- OH NO. NO. HE'S AT THE POLE?"

Everyone stopped and looked at the book. A ball of light was slowly moving towards the place where North's fortress was.

" GET YOUR WEAPONS! SECURE THE BASE! MAN THE GUNS!" roared North. Soon, the entire place was fortified, and the Guardians were ready to defend it.

There were cannons in the fortress, ready to fire. Heavy Machine Guns stood outside, Laser Guns were on the roof and the elves had machine guns and the Yetis had their Shotguns.

The Guardians were waiting in the main room of the fortress. North had his swords out, Sandman had made an entire army out of dreamsand, and was wielding his whips as usual, The Grim Reaper had his skull mask on, Revolver in his left hand and Scythe in the other, Lady Justice had her sword out, Cupid had his Tranquilizer Guns in both hands, and had help as well. He'd called his " bodyguards", the gangsters who died on the 1929 massacre. The killers had Tommy Guns, while the victims had snub nosed revolvers.

Jack was wielding his staff and a massive ice sword north had helped him make. He was also wearing plate armour made out of ice, and had a massive ice shield too.

Tooth was flying at his side with a shield made out of extremely tough feathers and a sword made from one of her wings.

Bunnymund came out wearing Ned Kelly styled armour, except it covered his entire body. Apart from his ears. He also wielded two boomerangs, and some " egg grenades" which exploded and stunned the victim.

The Leprechaun wore a special cape made out of leaves, which could shield him from attacks. He also carried bombs and an Irish Walking Stick, as well as two swords, a bow and arrow, and a knife.

Independence and Remembrance were wearing their uniforms, except Remembrance was wearing British Army Armour under his. They had summoned, with the help of the Reaper, all the dead American soldiers from the American Revolution, and all the dead WW1 Infantry Soldiers who fought on the Allied Side. They had the strongest defences too- Independence's army had cannons, Remembrance's had machine guns, artillery and tanks rolling outside.

Finally, Pitch was wearing some sort of dark armour, while Miranda was in a completely black jumpsuit, which, apart from showing off her figure, also contained several black dreamsand ninja weapons. She was currently dual wielding two black Katanas.

Bunnymund stared at her for a minute, then was smacked in the head by Jack's staff.

" Focus, Kangaroo!"

" Shut up."

Suddenly the globe exploded, shattering out the lights. Fires started exploding everywhere. Debris fell from the ceiling. Everyone was thrown back. A huge ball of fire erupted from the globe.

North looked around grimly. His entire fortress had been completely destroyed. Fires blazed everywhere. Machinery sparked and hissed. Explosions blew up rubble. Only the rooms for the Guardians, the factory, his office, his living quarters, the library and the kitchen had survived. Meanwhile, injured elves, soldiers, gangsters and yetis operated their parachutes and fell safely to the caves below, where they found shelter.

In the middle of North's now destroyed fortress, surrounded by what appeared to be five legions of shining demonic Spartans, glowing with light, in the centre, was Will of the Wisp. He laughed maniacally, wielding a huge broadsword glowing with light in one hand, and a fully automatic Beretta 92fs in the other hand.

" SO, YOU THINK YOUR DEFENCES COULD OVERCOME_ ME_?" he roared.

" NOW YOU SHALL SUFFER FOR IT!"

The Guardians struggled to their feet. Jack lifted Tooth up, while Bunnymund helped up Miranda.

" Thanks." She said to him as he lifted her up.

" Er…um….um..er…..uh…you're w-welcome." stuttered the Pooka, blushing.

Jack grinned behind Bunnymund's back while Sandy made a love heart out of sand.

" OH, SO WE HAVE SOME _COUPLES _HERE?" screamed Will.

" YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LOVE NOW!"

He started firing, specifically targeting Jack, Tooth, Grim, Justice, Miranda, and sending out flames and light, while the Guardians dodged them.

Will gritted his skeletal teeth in rage.

" YOU THINK YOU SURVIVED THE APPETIZER? OK, SAY HELLO TO THE MAIN COURSE!"

The demonic Spartans roared and charged right at the Guardians. North let out a battle cry and charged back, the Guardians and their armies following him.

**Chapter 3: The Battle- coming soon! Thanks for the reviews! This is my first fanfic, so you made me feel better! I will try my best to update often, as I have lots of homework to do and lessons to go to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. ****AND THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL THE CHILDREN WHO WERE KILLED ON THAT HORRIFIC DAY IN NEWTOWN, CONNETICUT. MY HEART GOES OUT TO COMFORT THE PARENTS WHO LOST THEIR CHILDREN, AND THE BRAVE TEACHERS WHO RISKED THEIR LIVES TO SAVE THE CHILDREN.**

North crashed into the nearest Spartan, slamming him into the ground. He swung sword and stabbed him. Then he turned and slashed another Spartan. He then engaged 10 others who were surrounding him, stabbing, slashing and fencing them, eventually making them all fall to the ground.

The rest of the Guardians went into the fray.

Bunnymund threw his explosive Egg Grenades, sending Spartans out of the building, stunned, into the air, and to the sharp icy rocks below, or the freezing sea. He summoned his Sentinel Eggs, who rolled around and knocked over Spartans, or sprouted arms and legs, put on red boxing gloves, and punched the Spartans. Miranda backed him up by throwing kunais and shurikens, decapitating Spartans with her katanas, crushing skulls with her collapsible Bo Staff or nunchucks and darting around, stabbing Spartans with her twin sais.

Sandy lassoed Spartans with his Dreamsand whips and flipped them into the sky, where they fell down to a nasty fate on the rocks below. He used his dreamsand to make all kinds of weapons, from swords that cut Spartans into halves to rocket launchers that blew Spartans to bits.

Jack and Tooth stood back to back, Jack freezing Spartans with his staff, using the wind to blow them back, making huge snowballs to knock them over, slashing them to bits with his very sharp ice sword, or bashing them away with his ice shield. Tooth flew around, karate kicking her foes out of the windows, or what was left of them, flying around extremely fast to confuse them so Jack could freeze them, stabbing, slashing, and hacking them with her wing sword, sending out sharp teeth darts to weaken them, charging at them with her feather shield, creating a vortex huge enough to suck them out of the huge holes in North's now destroyed workshop, and even bitch slapping them, which really, really, hurt. Her Mini Fairies darted around, causing Spartans to fall over suddenly, left and right, as they stabbed their sharp beaks into their sandals.

The Grim Reaper was one of the most powerful forces in the fight. He instantly killed Spartans with his Scythe, stabbed them with his military sabre or survival knife, shot them with his Single Action Army Civilian and beat them to death with his Bone. He instantly killed Spartans by punching them, kicking them or headbutting them.

Lady Justice swung her Sword around, disarming Spartans, damaging their armour and slicing them to bits. She decapitated several, fenced one then ripped his guts out, and even managed to stab a Spartan without getting blood on her sword.

The Leprechaun summoned various Irish Mythical Creatures, so many Spartans got burnt by Dragons, beat down Spartans with his Shillaegh, and impaled Spartans with their own spears by using his magic reflecting cloak.

Cupid made Spartans take arrows to the knee, shattered them with the tranquilizer gun and mowed them down with his own Tommy Gun. He also flew around, taking out Spartans quickly by stabbing them with an arrow, or sniping them from above.

Independence sniped Spartans with his musket, used it as a club, stabbed Spartans with his bayonet, sliced them with his knife or sabre, blasted them away with his flintlock pistols, and sent out fireworks, blowing up Spartans and causing them to erupt in fiery explosions.

Remembrance shot them with his Webley, blowing their heads off, blew them up with his grenades, shot them with his rifle, stabbed them with his bayonet, and hacked them with his shovel.

The elves and Yetis shot down the Spartans, or beat them up, the gangsters mowed them down, Independence's army blew them apart with cannons, and shot them from their hiding spots in the ruins with rifles and muskets. As for Remembrance's army, they unleashed the full force of the First World War weaponry on the Spartans. Spartans were blown to bits by shells, crumbled to dust by gas, were shot to death by rifles, stabbed with bayonets and trench knives, blown apart with shotguns, bludgeoned to death with trench clubs, shovels, and hatchets, mowed down with heavy machine guns, and blasted with revolvers.

Finally, after three hours, Will's army was destroyed completely.

The Guardians and their armies stood, exhausted. Will cocked his head.

" Tired, eh?"

He laughed maniacally.

" DESSERT TIME!"

The Guardians watched as Will prepared a huge ball of light that would destroy everything if it hit them, and dodged the rays of fire that he blasted. However, Tooth and Independence were hit.

Independence had received huge burns on his chest, so Justice bandaged him up.

Meanwhile, Tooth limped towards the Guardians.

" Tooth, are you OK?" asked Jack, running towards her.

" It's nothing-just a minor flesh wound- aah!" Tooth fell onto the ground, groaning in pain.

" FLESH WOUND!?" yelled Jack as he saw her injury.

Her feathers were blackened and scorched, and her now exposed leg was horribly burned. Will's fire could burn skin right down to the bone.

" WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!?" screamed Jack at Will.

Will chuckled.

" Calm down, Romeo. I just weakened her leg a bit so she'll probably be a cripple for life if she isn't healed!"

" WHY YOU-"

Will responded by blasting a ball of light at her. Hitting her straight in the chest.

" What- NO-TOOTH-"

The Reaper went over to Tooth and felt her pulse.

" No Pulse. I'm sorry, Jack."

" NO-NO-NO! AAAAAAAARGH!"

Jack screamed in grief, then North clapped a hand over his mouth.

" Look. She is OK."

Tooth was breathing, but she was having trouble. She was breathing very fast, and she was twitching. The Mini Fairies looked sadly at their leader.

" WILL, WHAT THE HELL?" screamed Jack.

" Oh, I just tried to stop her breathing. Nothing like psychological torture. Nothing like seeing your loved one nearly getting killed in front of you. Anyway, I seem to have messed up her lungs- heheheheheh."

" YOU FUCKING MONSTER!"

Will laughed.

" Anyway, TIME FOR ALL OF YOU TO DIE!"

He launched the ball of deadly light at them. Jack created a tornado, which confused and dazed Will. Everyone got in, then Jack picked up Tooth bridal style and ran in as the Tornado transported them away from the explosions that followed.

Later, they came to Jamie's house. Jack knocked on the door.

Jamie came out.

" Jack?"

" Look, Jamie, get your friends and your parents over here now."

Jamie called all his friends, while his parents, who were used to having the Guardians knock at the door often, and welcomed them in.

" What's going on then?" asked Jamie's mother.

" Tooth's having trouble breathing." Muttered Jack.

" And George here has some really bad burns." Said Remembrance, helping Independence in.

Immediately, Independence was treated by Jamie's mum with a wet cloth, and the other Guardians were allowed to settle down in the house. Jamie's dad, who was a doctor, looked at Tooth, lying on the bed and breathing quickly.

" So, is she going to be fine?"

Jamie's dad turned to him.

" She'll be fine, Jack. She'll just need to rest here for a few days or a week or so. She's somehow got this system that slowly repairs her. Let her rest, but visit her often. It's just that her lungs are damaged, but I can fix that via that lung medicine I've been working on. And she'll need crutches."

Jack nodded, then went to rejoin the Guardians in the living room.

The bell rang, and Jamie's friends came in.

" Jamie!" they all yelled.

Jamie was tackled in several hugs.

Then they saw the Guardians sitting in the living room. Their jaws dropped.

" We can hang out with them?" asked Caleb excitedly.

" Sure." Replied Remembrance.

They watched TV for half an hour. Tooth joined them, hobbling in, then collapsed into Jack's arms, exhausted.

" You OK babe?" asked Jack, grinning.

" Yes. I'm fine." replied Tooth, smiling at her boyfriend.

Jack responded by cupping her face in his hands and kissing her.

The girls sighed, the other Guardians smiled, and the boys yelled " EEW!" and looked away.

Then, in the middle of The Invisible Man movie, a news flash appeared.

" BREAKING NEWS! 20 CHILDREN AND ADULTS HAVE BEEN KILLED IN A HORRIFIC SHOOTING RAMPAGE AT A SCHOOL IN NEWTOWN, CONNETICUT…."

The Guardians watched, horrified. They were children. Young children who believed in all of them. Now, they could never experience the joy of opening their presents at Christmas, finding a quarter under their pillow, finding their Easter Eggs, celebrating St. Patrick's Day, visiting memorials on Remembrance Day, watching the fireworks on the 4th of July, and snowball fights.

The Grim Reaper hurried out. He had to collect the souls of the dead there and send them to God's Court, where they could be judged. They would all go to Heaven, of course. He got into his old 1930s supercharged hearse and sped through the streets. The car was magic, so it could go through walls and buildings and people without causing any damage to itself or any others.

Later, the Reaper arrived, pale and shaking, and emo hair rumpled.

" H-how-how was it?" asked Lady Justice nervously.

Grim collapsed on the floor.

He was revived after the Leprechaun did some healing magic. Grim drank some beer and told everyone about the experience.

" I-it was horrible. It was just k-kids- lying, dead, riddled with bullets. There was some teachers and the principal too. And the killer shot his own mother. There was blood everywhere- and parents sobbing and crying. "

" I quickly hit them with my Scythe, collecting their souls. I flew up to the court and they all got sent to Heaven. But I can't forget the sight- blood everywhere- children lying dead- some of them were so young…."

After that Grim fell asleep in his chair, too tired and scared to say anything else.

Justice turned around, shaking with fury.

" THE MURDERER HAS TO BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE NO MATTER WHAT!" she yelled.

" Calm down." Said Grim, jerking awake.

Later at 8:00, all the Guardians, even Pitch and Miranda, at the school, kneeled down and lit candles in honor of the dead. Everyone cried- they all felt that they had failed to protect the children.

As they cried, a shadowy figure stepped out of the darkness and walked towards them.


End file.
